


Its Dec 14th

by FantasticPinata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, still hurts but I still ship sheith, wrote this bad boy a whole year ago when that finale disappointed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticPinata/pseuds/FantasticPinata
Summary: The war was over but the dreams hadn’t stopped.Fair warning: I started this a year ago and decided to finish an post it for the year anniversary. I have not written fanfic in a veeeery long time so I'm rusty. Please forgive me.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	Its Dec 14th

The war was over but the dreams hadn’t stopped.

He isn’t sure what triggered these specific dreams. It almost seemed like they were visions of a future that never came to be. They aren’t exactly memories but he’d wake up confused all the same.

They began a year after the final confrontation with Honerva. He woke up in a panic begging for forgiveness. They had failed her. How could they have failed her?

Strong arms would hold him gently and a soft voice would bring him back to the present. Keith would ask if Allura was ok. And Shiro would assure him that she was alive and well, waiting for them to arrive to New Altea to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the war. 

This was the most common one but it did not lessen the pain. 

Other times he would dream of Lotor. Of how similar they were but while Keith had experienced love and support in the most important phases in his life, Lotor did not. He dreamt of Lotor’s metal coffin. A mecha built from the same material as the lions of Voltron. That was the only reason he was able to be brought back. Shiro and Allura, both blessed by the white lion, did what they could to give Lotor the second chance he deserved. 

Sometimes the dreams would occur during the day time. Being lost in thought easily brough upon these visions. Sometimes it would be Hunk, dying before they arrived on Earth. At times he would see Pidge mourning the loss of Matt, whose picture was added to the memorial of those lost on Earth. Sometimes it would be Lance, heartbroken and empty, looking over a field of flowers almost as if they would bring her back some day. 

Who was she…

Allura was gone. And they need to rebuild.

The pain of losing Shiro over and over again never lessened. But unlike the other times when Keith was always there to find him and save him, this time he couldn’t do anything. He watched as the man he had almost given the universe up for, marry a man Keith hardly knew. He was a blond…no brown haired crew member? Maybe he was also a captain? It becomes too jumbled. Keith is screaming but his hands are still clapping, his smile is still plastered on his face and he is dying. When Shiro kisses Adam…no who is that man…it’s the final twist that sends him spiraling. 

Shiro wakes him but Keith’s eyes don’t see him. Getting Keith to come back can take hours, sometimes days. He knows it has something to do with Keith’s exposure and sensitivity to Quintessence. Honerva wanted vengeance and Keith was a sufficient target to take out her pain. It seems to stuck itself to his body, almost like a poisonous metal, slowly tearing him apart. His psyche and his body can only take so much.

This dream wasn’t often but it was painful. Shiro would see the defeat in Keith’s face. Keith while devastated each time he lost Shiro, he never acted defeated. But after those dreams Keith seemed to have given up.

But the moment Keith was able to register that Shiro was here, this was his reality, he’d burst into tears. The pure elation could sometimes drive Shiro to cry too. Hurried whispers of ‘you’re here’ and ‘I love you’ would spill between them.

Everyone is trying their best to see if they can find a way to help Keith. Lotor is always willing to volunteer himself, for not only is he half-galra but had heavy exposure to quintessence.

They all have so much healing to do. The nightmares are still there. 

Right now all Shiro can do is hold Keith, position his head on Shiro’s heart and try to lull him to sleep with his heartbeat. 

“Hey Shiro, how many times are you going to save me before this is over?”  
“As many times as it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe its been a whole year y' all. Sheith love is still going strong tho. This was mainly a catharsis type thing. I don't know if I want to expand on this or not but who knows.


End file.
